


Freezing

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader and Dean are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no gas and the temperature has dropped to freezing.





	Freezing

Stranded in the middle of nowhere. No gas, no motel for hundreds of miles, nothing but woods, and open road in the middle of winter. Don’t get me wrong, being stranded with my favorite brother was fine by me but I would’ve preferred being snowed in somewhere instead of sitting in a car with no gas, and four days away from the bunker because Dean just had to take the back roads.

“I managed to cook the beans.” He announced climbing into the front seat.

“Gross. I’m good.” I wrapped the thin blanket around me as I opened a protein bar.

“You can’t live off those.” Dean scoffed as he stuck a spoon into the can.

“I can for a few days, hopefully just tonight.” I commented rolling my eyes.

“Whatever.” He huffed scraping his spoon against the side of the can.

I stayed curled up, shaking under the blanket trying to stay warm. I blew warm breath into my hands trying to keep them from freezing. I was focusing on keeping myself warm that I hadn’t noticed Dean in the back.

“Strip.” He commanded.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. “Excuse me.”

“You heard me. Strip. Unless you wanna freeze to death.”

I stared at him, breathing becoming slightly labored. I quickly striped out of my clothes and laid on him. He wrapped his arms around me after pulling the sleeping bag and two blankets over us. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, his was calm and steady while I could feel mine beating erratically.

“Relax. It’s not like it’s touching you.” He joked as he held me tighter. I knew he was talking about his dick, thankfully we both still had our undergarments on or I might’ve fainted as soon as our skin touched.

“I’m as relaxed as I’m gonna get.” I growled as I buried my face in his shoulder trying to warm my nose.

“Alright. Easy, tiger. Hopefully help will arrive in the morning or Sam drives like a madman and gets here in a with a days drive.” He sighed and rubbed my back.

“Guess you should’ve stopped at that gas station when I told you to.”

“Yeah yeah. Try and get some sleep.” He urged wrapping the mound of blankets tighter around us.

I laid there staring out the window listening to Dean’s steady breathing. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take me into the deepest, darkest place. The place where every dirty thought I ever had of Dean.

“You’re starting to drool.” He quipped poking me in the side.

“Bet you wish it was something else.” I stated before I actually thought about the words that had left my mouth. Once my brain had processed what I had just said I sat up and moved away from him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

He chuckled lowly and sat up. “I kinda liked your tone just then. What were you dreaming about?” His voice had taken on a deeper, more huskier tone.

“N-Nothing.” I stuttered wrapping one of the blankets around me.

“No not nothing. Tell me.” He reiterated as he leaned forward.

The way his muscles bulged and moved with him. I just, oh to have those arms holding me so intimately. I shook my head and looked at the back of the front seat.

“Oh darlin’” he drawled out crawling closer. His muscles twitching under his weight.

“Dean. Please.” I begged fighting the growing wetness in my panties.

“Please what?” He challenged just inches from me.

“Oh fuck it, please fuck me! You don’t know how long just the thought of you naked and inside me has tormented me.” I cried out.

He smiled and pulled me down so I was laying in my back. “All you had to do was ask.” He teased before ripping my panties off and suckling in the little bundle of nerves.

“Fuck.” I sighed running my hand through his hair.

“Since you took so long to tell me why you were drooling and talkative you’ve been having such dirty thoughts of me you have to beg for it.” He bargained as he slide a finger in.

“Whatever you say.” I agreed with a heaving chest.

“Good. Just relax and let me pleasure you.” He moaned as he removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue.

He slowly fingered me while licking and nibbling at my clit. I could feel the ball begin to tighten just as he stopped.

“What the fuck!?” I yelled breathlessly as I glanced down at him.

He flashed me a smile and slowly crawled upwards. “Were you enjoying that?” He teased.

“I was so close you ass.” I huffed and tossed my head backwards.

He took the opportunity to lick from my chest up to my neck where he gently nibbled at it. “You don’t get to cum yet love.”

“Please Dean. Just fuck me already.” I begged moving my hand downwards in an attempt to gain some of the friction back. He grabbed my wrist and held it in place. “Please Dean.” I whimpered.

He gently bit my shoulder as he let his tip just barely touch my opening. He chuckled and turned his head to where his breath is against my neck sending shivers throughout my body. “When you daydreamed about us, did you have this in mind?”

“No. You always just got straight to the point and fucked me!” I snapped lifting my hips trying to feel him more.

“Love, it’ll happen. I just wanna see you squirm first.” He sucked on my earlobe eliciting a moan from me. He took his time sliding in. He sat inside, filling me perfectly. “Fuck.. you’re so tight.” He moaned dropping his head to rest on my shoulder.

“Guess you should fuck me more then.” I teased rolling my hips causing him to moan and twitch.

“Oh, it’s definitely happening now. All of your fantasies are coming true.” He claimed as he slide out and back in with such force that I cried out in pleasure.

“Good, cause once we get back to the bunker I’m tying you up and making you pay for this.”

I felt him smile as he quickened his pace. “I’d like to see you try.” He challenged 

As he slid in and out at almost a bruising speed I used my middle finger to circle the bundle of nerves causing my walls to tighten around him. He made a sound that was a mixture between a moan and growl as he sped up. He pulled out without saying anything and flipped me onto my stomach. He slowly pushed back in and began at the same speed, he had one hand kneading my nipple while the other played with my clit. I came with a scream of his name.

We laid in the backseat sweaty and breathing heavily. I had my head resting against his chest listening to the erratic hammering of his heart as he tried to calm down.

“I hate you.” He laughed grabbing my ass.

“Oh but you loved it so much.” I teased licking a bead of sweat from his collar bone.

He placed a kiss on top of my head and held me closer. “I kinda hope Sam doesn’t show up within the next five hours.” He admitted.

I glanced up at him confused. “Why?”

“So I can fuck you some more in the backseat before he gets here.”

I laughed and shook my head.

“What?” He asked looking down at me.

“I thought being stranded with you in the middle of nowhere was gonna suck.” I admitted.

“Oh, I’m gonna show you how bad it is.” He assured me as his member began to pulsate against my thigh.


End file.
